


shame

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Duckling, F/M, FTL, Freeform, Lieutenant Duckling, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Captain Duckling drabble, with feels and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shame

She should be  _ashamed_ of herself, yet she tightens her legs around his hips and clings to the thin cotton shirt, clinging to his sweaty chest. Her back is scraping against the stone wall behind her and she hasn’t had a coherent enough thought to even figure out how she’ll explain that to her lady’s maid. 

There’s no way she can admit to this. Not now, not  _ever_ , perhaps. He might have come to the castle, clad in a shiny suit of armor - but he’s tarnished.  _So_ tarnished. His chest is marred with the scars of his past, little white, raised marks, mixed in amidst his dark chest hair. 

 He made her feel things that she was certain no other man could ever make her feel. Worshiped like one of the many deities her kingdom worships. A goddess more powerful than the sea that he spoke so fondly of. The sea that she’d come to worship in her own way - always there beneath her window, but too far away to serve her needs.

Until he arrived. 

What had begun as a ruse for him, some wretched plan to rob her family blind, to steal from them their jewels and precious metals, became something so much more monumental. A theft as great as ones spoken of for centuries thereafter. 

There was one thing the kingdom held, one thing that could not be taken - the heart of  _their_ Savior. Their virtuous, maiden princess - too focused on her purpose to accept the myriad of suitors who offered her their hand. 

But this roguish, heavy-burdened, weathered pirate captain changed  _everything_. She saw through his lies, his attempts at disguise, and saw the man behind the moniker. The man beneath the scars.

The man that  _no one_  would ever see, no matter what she said, if they were to discover that he was an infamous, cruel-hearted pirate, that wore a moniker that was painted in the blood of  _every_ pirate’s crime.

Her fingers trace patterns into his chest hair, curves and lines and  _words_  unspoken, as they slump to the ground in a tangled mess of heavy breathing and weary limbs. 

"We leave at dawn." He whispered into her flax-gold hair, hearing those words that her fingers spoke. 

She’ll be ready. 

If a princess can rule a kingdom, a woman can stand beside him. 

 


End file.
